


A Story Begins

by Lady_Ifrit



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Final Fantasy X AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ifrit/pseuds/Lady_Ifrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final Fantasy X AU - Makoto becomes a summoner. This is his story. Written for the Free! kinkmeme - endgame pairing will possibly be either RinMako or HaruMako, but this fic will remain largely gen-focused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Free! Kink Meme  
> Prompt: Makoto is a summoner, the rest of the Iwatobi swim team are his guardians
> 
> My imagination kind of ran away with me on this one and I got kind of excited about it - I kind of wish I was better at drawing because I even designed their outfits and everything! I'm such a dork. Feedback would be great, and as always, concrit is very much appreciated. So please, please review?

The sight of Sin rising out of the ocean was something no one could ever forget. It had appeared, destroyed the fleet of fishing boats that had gone out far enough to be palm-sized near the horizon in one fell swoop and disappeared again. Long enough to be burned into memory forever, but not long enough to react to. Makoto had seen it all from where he had been facing the open water, playing catch with the blitzball with Haru, who had been facing him. By the time Haru had realised something was wrong and turned around, only the wreckage remained. 

The summoner had come two weeks after the attack. Makoto had huddled into Haru’s back as they watched the mournful procession around the summoner and his guardians boarding the small boat that was going to be sent out to perform the Sending. The families of the dead all gathered around the docks, many of them wailing in their grief – distressed parents, spouses and children who had lost someone in the fishing fleet destroyed by Sin. Many of them approached the Summoner, beseeching his service and he in turn had tried to listen to as many of their pleas as he could before he got on the boat. 

Rin had been there too. He had been standing surly and red-eyed, clutching the hand of a slightly younger girl – his sister Gou – watching the procession pass. They had been the only ones to stay at the dock after everyone else had filtered away, four children huddled together against the chill of the ocean breeze.

Haru had lost both his parents, leaving him in the care of his grandmother now. Makoto had lost his grandfather and would have lost his father too if sickness hadn’t laid him too low to leave with the fleet that day. Rin had lost his father, a former blitzball player turned fisherman and the only parent he’d ever known.

“My mum’s coming to take me and Gou,” he spoke into the silence. “Dad said she’s an Al Bhed. She’s going to take us away to where they live. We’ve never met her before and now we have to live with her.”

They’d known each other forever, the four of them and Nagisa – all of their families had been part of the fishing fleet, except for Nagisa’s, whose parents were traders who sold the fish and other Kilikan produce on to travellers’ inns along the pilgrimage route. They’d grown up together, swimming in the water around Kilika and had always been on the same junior blitzball team. 

Now, all of their lives had been changed by Sin and Rin leaving was another thing they would have to get used to when Rin’s mother came. It would be strange, not swimming with Rin anymore.

“Wh-when are you leaving?” Makoto asked, voice hoarse from crying and still clutching Haru’s hand. Haru stood dry-eyed next to him – Makoto had cried for both of them – clutching back just as tightly, a frown on his normally placid face and leaning a little closer than he usually would. 

“Tomorrow. She’ll be here tomorrow.” Gou whispered – the first words she’d said in a long time.  
Haru’s mouth turned almost imperceptibly more downward than it had been before.

“You’ll keep in touch, won’t you? We’ll write to you. All the time.” Makoto lurched forward to put both arms around Rin and Gou and pulled Haru with him, because they still hadn’t let go of each other’s hands. It resulted in banged heads and watery giggles which died quickly. “Stay with us tonight. Haru’s staying too.”

They felt Rin nod his head against them – it would be one last night of familiarity before going to live with a stranger in a strange land. They heard the sound of running footsteps, but paid them no mind until another pair of small arms wound around them.

“I’m sorry. I just heard what happened – we only came back today. I’m so sorry.” Nagisa’s voice was wavering with shock and a little out of breath from running. They stayed like that for a while, arms around in each other, in silence, taking comfort from each other’s presence. When they finally separated, Nagisa could no longer hold his questions in.

“Is it true that you and Gou are leaving, Rin? To live with the Al Bhed? Will you come back and visit us sometimes? Can we come and visit you? You won’t forget us, will you? You won’t think the machine are way more interesting, right? Wah! I can’t believe you’re leaving us!”

Rin rolled his eyes against the barrage of questions. “Yeah, and I dunno. But...I think we’ll meet again anyway, no matter what. We’re friends so, our fates are entwined now, right?” At some point, Rin had raised his hand to his chest earnestly as he spoke. They all looked at him in wide eyed silence for a moment, until Nagisa broke it with his gift for ruining the mood.

“Uwah, RinRin, you’re a real romantic, huh?”

Rin had scowled immediately, a self-conscious flush on his cheeks. But the words had elicited a giggle from both Gou and Makoto and eased Haru’s frown slightly. 

That was the last night the five of them spent together and in the morning Rin and Gou left with a tall, blond woman who came for them in an Al Bhed ship, to the disapproving glances of the other villagers.

For a while, life went on almost the same as it had before, with everyone learning to adapt to the missing presence of the lost ones. Haru swam more than he ever had before, if that was possible, and was being hailed as a blitzball prodigy, watched by the coach of the Kilika Beasts. Makoto, on the other hand, had begun to fear the water, the image of Sin rising from the waves forever branded into his mind, and swam only in Haru’s presence. 

Things had started to feel normal again a few months later, when Makoto announced his intention to enter the temple to train to be a summoner to Haru and Nagisa as they sat watching the sun set from the beach. They turned to him, searching his face.

“I want...to stop being afraid. If...If I can make Sin go away, even just for a while, then everyone can stop being afraid, right? I’ve thought about it, for a while now, and...this is what I decided.” He nodded his conviction. 

Haru was still frowning at him, but Nagisa must have seen something in his face, because his face was uncharacteristically serious when he looked back at both of them to say, “Well, then we’re going to be your guardians then, aren’t we Haru?” 

The intense blue gaze didn’t waver when he nodded his response and Nagisa carried on, “Orec Ronso – he’s one of the bodyguards for our caravan - he’s going to show me how to fight with a spear, like him. And I’ll try and pick up all sorts of things when we travel. Who knows, it might be useful.” 

Makoto felt a flood of warmth in his heart, easing it. He would gain courage and strength from the presence of his friends by his side.

“Thank you. It means a lot that you’ll support me.” He smiled to show his gratitude, but Nagisa still looked solemn. 

“Of course I would. But I wish you hadn’t chosen this. I don’t want you to do it at all.” He took a deep breath and blew it out in frustration. “But I know there’s nothing I can do to change your mind right now, so I’ll just have to go with you and sabotage you then!” he added with a bright smile. 

Makoto couldn’t help but chuckle at that. Nagisa got up, stretched and dusted himself off.

“Well, the caravan’s leaving at sunrise tomorrow, so I have to go to sleep soon. Mako-chan, Haru-chan, take care – I’ll see you in a few weeks! Bye!” he jogged away, leaving them in silence. 

Haru, who had been quiet since Makoto had made his announcement, didn’t say anything until Nagisa was out of sight. Makoto almost didn’t think he was going to say anything at all, until he heard a quiet, “You’re sure?”

When Makoto responded without hesitation, he sighed, long and deep, and nodded, more to himself than anything else. He started sword lessons with the Crusaders the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked up the stairs to the temple together – Makoto, Haru and Nagisa – the trail a familiar one, and well worn. But today was different. Today was the day Makoto would enter the Cloister of Trials in Kilika Temple. The priests had told him only yesterday that his training was complete, that he had excelled in his studies and would be ready to start his pilgrimage – provided that the Fayth accepted him and allowed him to become a fully fledged Summoner. It would be their first act as Guardians to escort Makoto to the Chamber of the Fayth and hold vigil until he came out, successful in his task or not. 

It didn’t take long to come up to the temple entrance, their feet moving automatically, and they paused a while in the large antechamber to pay their respects at each of the statues of previous High Summoners and pray. Haru watched Makoto surreptitiously out of the corner of his eye as he lowered himself into the prayer stance and brought around his arms. He could feel Makoto’s nervousness in the way he bowed a little lower and his movements were quicker than usual. Truth be told, Haru was pretty nervous himself, even if it didn’t show outwardly. It would be their first time beyond those imposing doors at the top of the stairs and none of them knew quite what to expect. 

Nagisa came up behind, having finished with his own prayers and contemplations, and Haru could see that he too was feeling somewhat anxious, fidgeting with nervous energy and not talking as much as usual. “Ready?” the younger blond asked.

Makoto straightened and turned, took a deep breath and set his shoulders. “Yes, we can go in now.” A lone priest bowed to them as they walked past. 

Haru nodded back at them and took the lead, walking up the stairs with a confidence that he didn’t completely feel on the inside, but he wanted Makoto to see and know that Haru was capable of protecting him and gain strength from that. Whatever challenges awaited them inside, whatever fiends, he would overcome them for Makoto. That was his resolve.

When he opened the door and stepped inside, they were faced with a long corridor ending in a small, round platform that glowed and lowered after they stood on it, taking them down, down, down past several floors. Finally, another set of doors, past which was a barren room containing a single pedestal holding a glowing orb. 

Haru drew the sword he kept on his back and Nagisa took his cue from him, tightening his hands around his spear. They walked opposite ways around the room, investigating anything noteworthy on the walls, the floors and then the pedestal itself. Makoto stood in the middle, turning slowly to survey their surroundings. There was what seemed to be a door on one side, but no way to open it and no hinges that they could see. But there was a small hollow that Nagisa ran his hands over. 

Makoto lifted the orb out of its pedestal and turned to face the door, hefting the little ball in his hands and passing it to Nagisa. “It seems like...”

“A puzzle!” Nagisa exclaimed triumphantly, finishing his sentence, as the orb slotted neatly into place and the edges of the door glowed. Then he jumped back, startled, when it burst into flame and was replaced by a burning mesh. They froze, looking at it and then each other, but when nothing else happened after a few moments of waiting, Haru strode forward and grabbed the orb. The mesh disintegrated. When he turned to the others, they blinked at each other before Makoto and Nagisa smiled wide in elation. Nagisa did a little jig on the spot and crowed, “Score one for us, eh Haru-chan? This isn’t so scary, Mako-chan – we can do this!” 

Makoto laughed softly, a slightly relieved sound to it. “Yes, it seems the Trials are a test of our mental prowess. And between us, I think we’ll be able to solve them well enough. But, I hope there’s no way to get lost in here...” he trailed off, a little worried. 

“You’re thinking unnecessary things again. Let’s go.” Haru turned and walked through the space the burning door had been, on into the next room and the other two trailed after him. 

Soon enough, they made it to the final room, a small round chamber, lit warmly and beautifully carved and decorated stone. A door marked with intricate patterns and glyphs marked the Chamber of the Fayth, where only the summoner could enter. Makoto would go in alone. 

Makoto looked at him, as if for reassurance, and Haru looked back, injecting as much confidence into his gaze as he could. When Makoto walked through the door that swung open at his presence, he and Nagisa settled themselves against the walls to wait, neither of them sure about how long it would take.

~#~

Makoto stepped through the door and found a round, cave-like chamber. The walls, interrupted by evenly spaced engaged columns, rose up into darkness, so high that he could not see a ceiling. The Fayth of Kilika, a large stone tablet from which a man’s strong back and arms protruded, lay upon the floor adorned in carved flame.

As he stepped nearer, he felt an aura emanating from it – a warrior’s determination and strength of will, and also a righteous anger. When he knelt and closed his eyes, opening himself to the Fayth, he knew he had to be careful lest that rage consume him, but there was something of the warrior’s presence that comforted him and put him at ease. That resolve – it made him think of Haru.

He wasn’t sure how long he knelt there; mind and soul open to that ghostly presence that probed every corner of his being, testing his will, his resolution, his commitment to defeating Sin and the Summoner’s path and his courage. At every instance Makoto fought to prove himself – yes, I am worthy! I will defeat Sin! For the people of Spira! – steeling his heart to attest his words. But you’re afraid, I sense your fear, it reminded him. Even so! I will fight even so! Because I know I’m not fighting just for myself!

There was a feeling of satisfaction from the phantom presence and it infused him too. The Fayth had accepted him. He opened his eyes to the ethereal form of a man, dressed as a Crusader from a bygone era, with bulky armour and a hooded cap that hung low over his eyes. The spectre nodded to him, a soldier’s respect and acknowledgement and then rose into the air and shot towards him. Makoto felt a searing heat spread from his chest to the rest of his body as the spirit of the Fayth fused with his being and carved out a space in his soul to nestle into. It was a feeling that he didn’t know existed, there were no words for it and if he’d had the breath for it, he thought he probably would have screamed from the intensity of that all-encompassing energy that engulfed him – body, mind and soul. The world around him seemed to vanish and nothing else existed but him and that divine power.

He wasn’t sure if he’d blacked out or not, but when he was aware of himself of again he was gasping, each breath a drawn out labour, not quite filling his lungs enough. His mind was whirling, unable to hold on to any one thought, but remembered that he had to leave the Chamber, there was a journey to go on, his friends were waiting. With that in mind, he levered himself up on stiff, unsteady legs and stumbled his way out, one hand on the wall because everything was spinning.

~#~

Haru wasn’t sure how long they waited, but Nagisa had nodded off at some point, slumped in a small alcove between two carved columns, drooling and murmuring in his sleep. He had tried to talk to Haru, keep them both distracted with chatter, but that had quickly run into silence with Haru being even more unresponsive than usual. This was the first trial – the one that would decide whether Makoto would go on a pilgrimage or not and there had been others before him that had come out of the Chamber with nothing, the Fayth having not accepted them. It had happened last year, with the man in question going on to become an acolyte of the temple and there was a small part of both of them that hoped that would happen to Makoto too. That wouldn’t have to go on a journey through Spira that would end in his death. And that was something that no one had said aloud.

He was brought out of his contemplation when the door whooshed open, startling Nagisa awake. Makoto stumbled out looking dazed and exhausted and would have collapsed if they hadn’t caught him and lowered him gently to his knees. They sat on the floor, arms around him and Nagisa lifted his canteen to Makoto’s lips, helping him drink. Haru could feel Makoto’s heart hammering through his back, as if he’d just run all around the island at full sprint, but it was calming quickly. When his breath returned to normal, Makoto lifted his head and smiled, small but triumphant. 

“I’ve done it. I’ve become a Summoner!”

Haru felt his heart drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopesully I'll be able to lift the mood next chapter - where we may meet Rei! Feeback is very much appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, the mood has lifted from the last chapter and we’re moving on a little – the journey begins! I'm not too sure if the boat trip bit works though. As always, feedback is very much appreciated.

As they made their way out of the Cloister of Trials, the Head Priest was waiting for them to know how they had done. When Makoto told him that the Fayth had accepted him, he gave an ecstatic shout.

“Well done, my boy! Well done! I knew you would. I’ll tell them to ring the bells!” 

And ring the bells they did. The bells let everyone from temple to the village know that a Kilikan Summoner had been made, so that they could come and see the first Summoning and celebrate. It was an achievement that the whole village would take pride in. As they waited, the priests took him into the acolytes’ chamber to give him the rewards that were due for a Kilikan Summoner who passed the trials – a small chest of gifts that would make the journey easier, containing such items as Potions and accessories and the like.

While Makoto bowed his thanks to the priests, who then left them alone to gather their things, Nagisa peered into the chest with wonder, rummaging through the items and trying on a few experimentally. “Wow, these’ll come in handy. It’s a pretty good haul, Mako-chan!”

“Nagisa! You can’t say that – these are gifts to aid us on the pilgrimage!” Makoto looked a little scandalised that Nagisa wasn’t being more reverent with them, but Nagisa didn’t seem to notice as he picked up a bangle and twirled it around his fingers, before dropping it in favour of an armguard. 

“Hey, Haru-chan, you should try this on!”

“I already have one.” Haru looked at it sceptically, crouching by the chest too.

“Yes, but this one’s better. See? “

“There’s a lot in here. It’s unnecessary. How will we carry it all?” 

“They’re gifts from the temple, you two – we should be grateful for them. Haru-chan, you mustn’t call them unnecessary.” Makoto whined in the background.

“Drop the –chan.”

“Well, it might come in handy later – we can always sell it off when if we get short on gil. That one’s definitely worth at least six-hundred.” Nagisa replied blithely to Haru’s question. “I say, we take the lot.”

“Sell it! Nagisa, what are you saying?!”

“Hm. Ok, we’ll take it.” Haru nodded and that was that. The decision was made. Makoto sighed in the corner, a defeated little sound. 

It didn’t take long for the villagers to gather at the open square, some of them seating themselves on the stairs around it, waiting for the spectacle of Makoto’s first Summoning to start, their families among them. Makoto’s younger brother and sister were bouncing excitedly, but his parents kept a firm hold of them and smiled at him in encouragement. He walked out the middle of the space, holding his staff in front of him and got into the ready position then began twirling it, closing his eyes and calling to that warrior’s presence that now lived inside of him. 

The ground under him erupted as a flaming beast burst out of it, leaping into the sky and taking him with it. But the gentle catch as it carried him back down belied Ifrit’s ferocious roar and Makoto felt safe and sheltered and powerful in his presence. With his feet back on the ground, Makoto put his hand out to the beast-like form and stroked its face, gazing at it in wonder. The aeons were such truly majestic creatures and he thought that this form was fitting to the fierce presence of the Fayth he had met in the Temple. He bowed in respect and thanks, conveying his thoughts through their mental link and Ifrit nodded back in acknowledgement and dismissed himself, disappearing into thin air. 

When he turned around, the villagers were cheering in delight. Haru’s eyes had widened in awe of the creature he had seen and Nagisa and both the twins were running forward and launching themselves at him, causing them all to fall in a heap on the floor. 

“That was awesome, Mako-chan! And the fire – whoosh! It was so dramatic.”

“Wow, Brother, that was so cool! Can I have a ride too? I want to go up in the air like you did!” Ran bounced in excitement.

“Me too! Me too! I wanna ride too!” Ren was determined not to be left out of the fun.

Makoto couldn’t help but laugh at the twins. “Ifrit isn’t a ride, Ren, Ran. He’s a sacred Aeon. You should be respectful. He’s a warrior who fights Sin.” He admonished them gently then relented a little. “But I’ll give you a ride back down the stairs, if you like, ok? And so will Haru.”

Haru drew up next to him. “Don’t just volunteer me for things.” But there was no bite to his words and the children cheered, satisfied with their compensation ride. 

That night, the village held a feast in their honour and many of the villagers, who had known them all their lives, came to the trio over the course of it to give gifts and show their thanks. For Makoto, Haruka and Nagisa, it was also a time for them to say their goodbyes. They would be leaving early in the morning, taking the first ferry of the day to Besaid as Makoto wanted to visit the temple there and make it the first stop of their pilgrimage.

The next day, Haru stood outside Makoto’s house, rolling his shoulders to loosen them and watching the sun rise as he waited for his friend to come out. When he stepped out a few moments later he was followed by his parents, fussing over him, and two sleepy children. They turned when they saw him and Makoto’s mother – as close to being his own since his parents had died and his grandmother followed a few years later – took him into her arms as well.

As she stepped back from her hug, she held him at arm’s length and looked at him. She had tears in her eyes that she was stubbornly holding in. “You’ve both grown so much. Even if we’ve known this day would come for a long time, we were still dreading it. You only turned seventeen a few months ago. But you’ve grown so strong.” She brushed his hair out of his eyes and tugged him down so she could kiss his cheek. “We’re very proud of you – both of you. I know you’ll take good care of each other on your travels.”

Haruka nodded, his face serious, wanting very much to reassure this woman who was his second mother. He would protect Makoto. She smiled in understanding, so much like her son and turned away. Makoto’s father put his hand on Haru’s shoulder, squeezing briefly to convey his regards, but said nothing else otherwise – the man had said his part to him last night, had made it a point to take him aside and tell him words similar to those of his wife and Haru thought he had no words left now. Then he picked up one of the twins and a pack and they walked together to docks where the boat and Nagisa was waiting for them. 

After another short round of goodbyes, the boat was pulling away and the forms of Makoto’s family waving from the pier were slowly receding into the distance. Makoto stood at the railing, hand still hanging in the air where he had not quite dropped it from waving back, watching as they got farther and farther away. 

“Goodbyes are hard, huh, Mako-chan?” Nagisa titled his head to look at them. 

Makoto’s eyes slid to the side to acknowledge him without turning. “I think the hardest part was Ren and Ran. In the end...none of us could bring ourselves to explain it properly. So they think I’m just going away for a long journey.” He sighed and dropped his hand to the railing, smiling wryly. “It was easier to lie.”

“Its kinder that way. They’ll understand when they’re older.” Haru knew the children adored their elder brother. 

“Yes, but it also means they have hope, right? I mean, no one thought there was a way to defeat Sin, but Lady Yunalesca found a way to make Sin go away for a while. Maybe you’ll find a way to defeat Sin without getting hurt yourself, Mako-chan.” Nagisa tapped a finger on his chin as he thought out loud. “Maybe there’s even a way to make Sin go away forever!” 

“Ah...maybe.” Makoto looked off to the side, thoughtful for a moment and then changed the subject. “Well, anyway, we didn’t really plan out our route for the rest of the pilgrimage after Besaid, did we? Are there any other places to visit along the way? You’ve been to most of the places before with your caravan, Nagisa – you can tell us the most about these things.” 

“Eh, where’s your sense of adventure, Mako-chan? Forget the map. Its better that way, right, Haru-chan?”

“Don’t bring me into this. We’ll go where we need to.” Haruka turned back to the open view of the ocean, satisfied that Nagisa had successfully distracted Makoto from melancholy thoughts. He tuned out the sound of them bickering and let his thoughts go with the waves for the rest of the uneventful trip. 

They landed at Besaid shortly after noon and walked at a leisurely pace up the beach. Makoto had pulled out a map from his pack and was looking at it as he walked, so Haru pulled even with him to make sure he didn’t trip over anything because he wasn’t watching where he put his feet. Nagisa ran out ahead of them and turned off the well worn path they were on. 

“Hey, there’s another way we can go – we get to swim through a lake and its really pretty. Let’s go that way, ok?” 

He ran through the bushes and they had no choice but to follow. When he stopped by the edge of a small cliff and pointed to the water below, Haru peered down and contemplated the dive. Makoto started backing off nervously.

“I don’t know – it’s pretty far down, Nagisa. I think it’d be better to stick to the normal path with everyone else.”

Before Nagisa could start wheedling him into it, they heard a cry for help and frantic splashing. It was coming from down below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone drowning? Who could it be? I wonder...


End file.
